


kitchen disaster

by bakaheon



Series: Tim Drake X Reader [1]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: y/n and tim decide to cook something new for once.
Relationships: Reader X Red Robin, Reader X Tim Drake, Reader/Red Robin, Red Robin x Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader, reader/tim drake, tim drake x reader
Series: Tim Drake X Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707490
Kudos: 16





	kitchen disaster

“ babe , what are you doing in the kitchen?” you question before entering the kitchen to see tim standing with pans and utensils scattered along the countertop. you could hear him making a racket from upstairs so you decided to check on him. 

“nothing , i’m just trying to learn how to cook something for us.” tim replies as he forms a dorky smile along his lips , looking up at you from the stairs. you always fell for his smiles especially the kind he has right now.

“don’t we already know what to cook?” you questioned him , walking down the stairs.

“yeah. . .” he trails off before bringing a book out to show you as he continued , “but i’m trying something new for once.”

you tilted your head as you read the book title first , “middle eastern cuisine for dummies?” you raise your eyebrow. “seriously tim , we can’t just eat what we normally do?”

“no way !” he exclaims bringing his gaze from you back to the book. “come on , y/n ! this is going to be fun , i promise.” tim claims and you finally give in. 

“alright.” you smile softly and stand next to tim , reading the book to find the certain recipe you and tim are trying to execute. 

the kitchen’s atmosphere was tense and filled with the loud sounds of pots and pans clattering against the counter’s surface along with the loud exchanges between the two of you. once the food you and tim made was in the oven you both let out exhausted sighs. your eyes find it’s way to the sink and you let out a groan before nudging tim. 

“hey !” he winced.

“you said this would be fun !” you exclaim , pointing at the many dirty dishes scattered along the sink and countertop that you’d soon have to clean. both of your clothes had been stained in the process.

“don’t worry , y/n. i’ll help you with the mess i promise but let’s check out what we made.” tim assures you as you just shake your head slowly. 

“come on , it can’t be  _ that  _ bad.” he tries to persuade you. you both then hear the oven make a noise , signaling that it had been finished. 

“i’ll get it!” tim chirped as he put on oven mittens and opened it. 

you start to cough and there was smoke coming out of it , lingering in the air. it smelled. . .burnt. you wave your hand , trying to fan out the black clouds. 

tim then places it on the table , you both stare at it. 

“that’s not how it’s supposed to look like. . .” he muttered softy , bringing his gaze from the book back what you both made continuously. “it’s called a ‘fatayer’ and it’s supposed to look like this ,” he explains to you , pointing at the picture of the dish. in the book , it had looked like small , perfect triangular-shaped pies with some being filled with meat and some with cheese. yours looked more like irregular , large triangular pies with the meat and cheese coming out of it from the openings. in the picture , the dough had turned into a golden brown along the edges while yours had been pitch black and burnt. 

before any of you could say anything about it , you burst into giggles and soon they grew into pure laughter with tears in the corner of your eyes. you could see tim giving you a slightly irritated look but you didn’t care , it was too funny for you to not laugh. 

“okay , okay ! i get it , we did horribly. so funny!” he says the last part with sarcasm.

you continue to laugh , “it looks nothing like it!" you say in between your laughter and place your hand on your stomach

"y/n. . ." he trails off, already annoyed at how funny you make this incident seem.

you stop laughing and smile at him, "hey it's alright, it was so fun!" you place your arms around his neck. "thank you for the experience."

a smile creeps it's way to his lips and he sighs, "no problem.”

you were about to plant a kiss on his lips before your stomach interrupts you with a grumble and you blush. tim chuckles softly as you tilt your head, “we need to eat something now that our fatayer is burnt.”

“how about we eat out today?” tim suggests.

“why not.” you reply. 

“alright then, what are you thinking?” he asks you with his hands on your waist.

you hum softly, "how about red robin, red robin?" you wink, and this time it was the both of you who were laughing. 


End file.
